Belladonna (OCXLaxus)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: When Levy's old friend comes to visit her in hopes of joining Fairy Tail a lot of interesting things happen, but what does all of this have to do with Laxus? Well how about you read and find out in Belladonna. (Lemony and M Rated)
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Belladonna**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: Fairy Tail**_

_**Pairing: OCXLaxusD.**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**I am new to writing stories about Fairy Tail so please tell me if anything needs to changed or if I have any errors. I hope you all like my story and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**_

Chapter 1: Bookworm Has Got A Visitor Part 1

"Ahhhh!" Levy screamed as she sat at her desk.

"Are you alright, Levy?!" Erza yelled as she burst through the door. She was in complete shock when she saw Levy rolling around on the floor with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Erza; I just got some very exciting news." Levy said as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, well what happened?" Erza asked with much interest.

"An old friend of mine is coming to visit me. She just sent me a letter earlier today telling me that she wants to join Fairy Tail!" Levy said with a big smile.

"That's great, who is this friend if yours?" Erza asked as she closed the door and went to take a seat in a nearby chair that was close to Levy's desk.

"Her name is Leina Fairchild. I met her a long time ago when we went on that trip to Giligos Island. I've been friends with her ever since." Levy said.

"I remember now, you talked to her every day on the communications lacrima. She used to send you different types of hair accessories too." Erza said with a smile.

"Yea, she did. I can't wait to see her, but first I have to tell Master. You want to come with me?" Levy asked as she stood from her chair.

"I have nothing else better to do." Erza said as they both left Levy's room.

As soon as they entered the building they were waved down by Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray. They both walked over and sat down.

"Lu-chan have you seen the Master around here lately?" Levy asked as she sat next to Lucy.

"The last time I saw him he was in the resting rooms. He said something about sleeping off a headache he had." Lucy said.

"He's coming out right now." Mirajane said as she placed a drink in front of Lucy.

"Thank you, Mira." Levy said as she ran to Makarov.

"Master, I need to ask you something!" Levy yelled as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Ask away." Makarov said happily.

"Well, I have a friend who will be in Magnolia for a while and I was wondering if she could stay in my dorm with me." Levy said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course she can. Did you ask Ruchio if it was okay?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, he told me to ask you." Levy said with a smile.

"Well then I can't wait to meet your friend." Makarov said with a smile.

"She said the same thing about meeting everyone else, she might be thinking of joining our guild too." Levy said.

"That's even better. Well I hope she has fun while she's here, as long as I know she's here she can visit you anytime she likes." Makarov said.

"Thank you Master and I'll make sure I give her a full out tour of Fairy Tail!" Levy said in excitement as she ran back to sit with the rest.

"What did he say?" Erza asked.

"He told me that she could visit and as long as he knows that she is coming to visit that she can come whenever she likes." Levy said.

"Who's coming to visit?" Gajeel asked as he sat next to Levy.

"Levy has a friend who is coming to visit for a while." Erza said to Gajeel. He gave a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we'll be having two bookworms here for a while then?" Gajeel asked with a smirk.

"Very funny, but she's not as obsessed with books as I am but, she does like to read and write stories. I taught her how to use Solid Script too." Levy said after giving Gajeel a playful nudge.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled as she waved.

"Well, see you guys later." Gray said as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't tell me you guys are going on another date?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"Nope, I promised her I'd take her shopping." Gray said with a shrug then left hand in hand with Juvia.

"Speaking of dates, Lucy I still owe you a birthday present." Natsu said with a flirty grin.

"You sure do and I think I know the perfect gift you can give me." Lucy said as she grabbed him by his muffler and waved goodbye to Levy and Gajeel as they both walked off.

"Well I guess it's just you and me shrimp, so what do you want to do?" Gajeel asked with a smile. Levy looked up at him and places a small kiss on his lips.

"I got your message." Gajeel said with a smirk as he picked her up and practically ran to his apartment.

_**Tell me what you guys think! See ya next chapter! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: Belladonna**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Anime: Fairy Tail**_

_**Pairing: OCXLaxusD.**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Hi guy's, I thank you all for your nice comments. You really know how to make a girl feel special. This next chapter will be the arrival of Leina (Finally) and a little lemon for Gajeel and Levy. I hope you all like it and please tell me if you see any errors. **_

Chapter 2: Bookworm Has Got A Visitor Part 2

"Gajeel, move faster." Levy whined as she hugged him closer to her body.

"Oh no, today I'm taking my precious time pleasing you. With this friend of yours coming I don't know how long it will be until I get to get you alone." Gajeel said as he slowly grinded against Levy. She whined again, hating the slow pace.

Even though Levy was known to be a good girl, she loved it when Gajeel was a little rough with her. She loved the feeling of being filled up by his large member and being plunged deep into. Just thinking about it made her want to drag him into the nearest dark alley and have her sweet way with him.

"You're getting a bit tight down there, what are you thinkin' about?" Gajeel asked with a raised studded eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'm thinking of how exciting it would be if you could pound me so hard I would feel you in my womb." Levy said with a grin as she felt him twitch inside of her.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play then I'll give you what you want but don't come crying to me when you can't move for the rest of the day." Gajeel said then he began to pound into her body roughly.

"AH! Yes, more!" Levy yelled as she saw stars. Gajeel chuckled darkly and kissed her.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

"You sure like it rough, Shrimp." Gajeel said with a chuckle as he lay on his back with Levy's head resting on his well-toned chest.

"Only when I'm with you." Levy said with a smile. Gajeel smirked down at her then picked her up in his arms and carried her off into the bathroom for a nice shower.

Once Levy and Gajeel were finished with their shower he gave her a light kiss on her lips and left to train with Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. Levy smiled as soon as he was left out of the door, leaving her on his soft bed. Levy slept in his bed for just a few more minutes before she got up and got dressed. When she was finished getting dressed she left the room and headed for Fairy Hills. As soon as she got in the door she was hugged tightly but an unknown person.

"There's only one person I know with red and burgundy streaks in their hair." Levy said with a big smile as she heard a faint giggle.

"How rude, I came all this way to come and surprise you and you're not even here!" Leina said with a pout.

"Sorry, I was still at the guild doing a few things." Levy said as she rubbed the back of head nervously.

"You mean you were with Gajeel." Leina said with a wide grin. Levy blushed furiously.

"I was not; let's get your bags upstairs." Levy said as he looked behind Leina to see that's she had no luggage.

"You should know better than anyone that I do not carry luggage. Instead, I put it in this to make the trip easier for me and everyone else." Leina said as she pulled out a little transparent cube from her leather backpack.

"Oh yea, I forgot how cheap you are." Levy said as she walked ahead of Leina up the stairs.

"I am not cheap! Why should I bring a big ass suitcase when I can bring a little cube that can hold everything in my house?" Leina asked.

"I can hold that much?!" Levy asked in amazement.

"Yep, and I bought one for you too so we can finally clean out your room. Somebody can actually get killed in there from all of those books you have lying everywhere." Leina said as they walked down the hall to Levy's room.

"Ha ha, you are so funny. If my room was so dangerous then why haven't I got hurt yet?" Levy asked smugly.

"That's because you spend all of your time in Gajeel's room." Leina said with another wide grin.

"Are you gonna harass me all day about him or are you gonna help me clean?" Levy asked with her hand on her hip.

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you. Let's get to work; we have a long day ahead of us." Leina said as she pulled out another cube that was in the same hue of blue as Levy's hair.

"So are you gonna put them all in it?" Levy asked.

"Nope, every book that is on the floor or not in a bookshelf will be placed it in front of the cube in a stack and then from there I'll show you how to get the things you need out of it and how to put things in it." Leina said as she picked up a stack of books and they began to make a few stacks in front of the cube.

"Now that we have the books on front of the cube the only thing we have to do is pick up the cube and press the button on the top of it and point it at the books." Leina said as she did everything exactly in that order and soon the square facing the books opened and sucked then inside then it closed.

"Wow, that's amazing! I definitely need to get more of these. Where did you get it from?" Levy asked as she held the little cube in her hands on amazement.

"A town I was passing through had a sale on them and bought as many as I could carry." Leina said as she laughed.

"Well it seems we still have a lot more cleaning to do so we better get moving." Levy said as she began stacking more books and putting them inside the cube.

After hours of non-stop cleaning, Levy's room was finally free of books. All of the books that were on the floor, bed, and everywhere else except for the bookshelves were finally put away. They both sighed in exhausted as they sat on the floor.

"Finally, it's all clean." Leina said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yep but I won the bet, I have more books than you do." Levy said with a smile.

"You have too many books but I bet you're never bored." Leina said as she laughed at her.

"Well, let's call it a night. We'll go to the guild to let you meet everyone tomorrow." Levy said as they called it night not before taking a nice bath.

_**So what do you guy's think about chapter 2. Please do not forget to tell me if you see any errors and thank you to all of the people who reviewed on my first chapter. See ya next chapter~ XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story: Belladonna**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Anime: Fairy Tail**_

_**Pairing: OCXLaxusD.**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**I was gonna send this chapter in early but I got held up with work, as always. I hope you guys like it and please review!**_

Chapter 3: Welcome To Fairy Tail

"Are you ready to go and meet everyone?" Levy asked with a bright smile as she came out of the bathroom.

"Give me five more minutes." Leina said as she wrapped herself in Levy's covers.

"Come on, if we don't go now you'll never get up!" Levy yelled as she snatched the covers from her body.

"Fine, Fine, I'm up." Leina said as she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

Levy smiled in triumph as she heard the sound of the shower running. Soon Leina was out if the shower feeling more awake than what she felt earlier. Leina quickly dried her hair and Levy helped her curl it. Once her hair was fixed she put on her black denim high waist jeans with her red long sleeve belly shirt and a black sleeveless denim jacket with her red 6 and a half inch stiletto heels.

"You still love to dress up like a model." Levy said with a small smile.

"Yes I do, but what are you wearing?" Leina asked.

"This is how I usually dress every day." Levy said flatly.

"Not today you're not." Leina said as she pulled Levy into the bathroom to make her change her clothes.

**~An Hour Later~**

"I don't see why I have to dress up like this." Levy said with a frown.

"It makes you look really cute." Leina said as she gave Levy a hug.

"Please remind me of how you became my friend." Levy said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how, you feel down and I helped you up instead of laughing at you like those other idiots did." Leina said as they walked to the entrance of the guild.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Leina yelled as she looked all around in awe.

"I told you." Levy said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the front door.

As they walked past the waiting tables outside and the gift shop Leina was looking all around with a look of pure amazement. Levy then opened the door and as they walked in everyone was looking at the stage. Makarov smiled towards Levy and then begin his announcement.

"Everyone we have a special guest here today with a very dear friend of the guild. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Leina!" Makarov said as a spotlight shinned on the blushing girl.

Leina waved at everyone shyly as she stood next to Levy. As soon as Makarov finished his announcement Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, and Happy walked over to Levy.

"So you're the famous friend she never stops talking about?" Lucy asked with a warm smile.

"I guess I am." Leina said with a nervous laugh.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"I'm Natsu and this is Happy." Natsu said with a big grin as Happy sat on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gray." Gray said.

"It is very nice you Leina, I'm Juvia." Juvia said.

"It's very nice to meet you all and Gray your shirt and your pants are missing." Leina said with a giggle.

"Oh shit, why do I keep doing that?!" Gray said as he ran off to find his clothes.

"He will never change." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Are you gonna join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked happily.

"Give her time to think, Natsu. The reason she's here is to see if she wants to join." Makarov said as he walked up to Leina.

"It's very nice to have you here, Leina." Makarov said with a wide smile.

"It's very nice to be here, Master Makarov. It may not have to think about joining, I already like it here." Leina said with a smile.

"Well just to be sure give it time and then when you are sure you can come to my office. Until then have fun." Makarov said as he walked away.

"He was looking at your boobs." Lucy, Juvia, and Levy mumbled.

"Sometimes it's better to ignore old men and their perverted habits. He'll get a warning next time." Leina said.

"You really are something." Erza said with a smile.

"Erza." Levy said with a smile.

"Where have you been all day?" Lucy asked with a confused face.

"I was out shopping for more weapons." Erza said.

"You must be Leina; it's very nice to meet you." Erza said with a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Erza. I still find it hard to believe that I'm actually talking to you guy's in person." Leina said nervously.

"Well any friend of Levy's is a friend of ours." Erza said.

"Erza, we made cheesecake for you." Levy said.

"It's back the apartment." Leina said with a smile.

"Cheesecake, can I have it now?" Erza asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure, but it might be best if you ate it while you were alone…for safety measures." Leina said with a sweatdrop.

"It's in your room, right Levy?" Erza asked using the same gaze.

"Yep, it's in the fridge in a red cake container." Levy said with a smile. Erza immediately took off to Fairy Hills.

"I know you said that she liked cheesecake, but I would've never had guessed that she liked it that much." Leina said as she looked at the cloud of dust Erza left behind.

"Oh yes, she does." Levy said in a low voice.

"Well you're not done meeting everyone yet, we still have a long way to go. Do you think you can take it?" Levy asked Leina with a challenging smile.

"Sure, Let's get moving." Leina said as Levy begin to introduce Leina to everyone in the guild.

**~Some Time Later~**

"That was the most exhausting thing that I have ever done in my life." Leina said as she laid her head on the restaurant table.

"This guild really is diverse." Leina said with a chuckle.

"You should see how they act on the weekends." Levy said as she laughed with her.

"You alright, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've been introducing everyone to Leina all day." Levy said.

"Nice to meet you, Gajeel." Leina said as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Nice to meet you too." Gajeel said as he shook his head at the two.

"So when were you gonna introduce her to me?" A deep voice asked walking closer to the table Levy and Leina were sitting at. Gajeel smirked.

"Laxus this is my close friend, Leina Fairchild. She's visiting for a while to see if she wants to join Fairy Tail." Levy said as Laxus looked down at the small brown haired girl. He couldn't see her face because she had her head down on the table.

When Leina finally got up the strength to get up she stood and smiled brightly as she stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Laxus." Leina said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Well it seems like you won't be the only small one here, Levy." Laxus said with a smirk as he shook her hand.

"Actually it's funnier for me to be this small than it is for her, after all I am a year older than her and everyone else in my family is bigger than me too." Leina said with a small smile.

"She's an 18 year old beauty!" Bickslow yelled as he eyed Leina up and down.

"Knock it off, you pervert." Leina said in annoyance.

"Make me." Bickslow said with a teasing grin.

"I'd rather not plus I'm too tired." Leina said.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Leina. I look forward to seeing what kind of magic you use tomorrow at the training grounds." Laxus said as he was about to walk away.

"Why would I be at the training grounds?!" Leina asked in fear.

"To see if you have what it takes to be a Fairy Tail mage. Anyone who wants to join has to go through me first then if I feel they have what it takes they can join." Laxus said with smirk as he left out the guild.

"I don't know if I should be scared of the pervert or him." Leina said.

"He won't do anything to you, he's just teasing you." Gajeel said flatly.

"Then why does my heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest and catch the next train back home?" Leina asked. Levy and Gajeel laughed at her as she sulked.

"Like I said you'll be fine, the Master's not gonna let anything happen to you." Gajeel said as he smirked at Laxus' back as he left the guild.

_**Some freaky stuff is going on with the guys of Fairy Tail. What do you guy's think it is? Please tell me if you guys see any errors and I will fix them as soon as I can. See ya next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story: Belladonna **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: Fairy Tail**_

_**Pairing: OCXLaxusD.**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Reviews! Lol**_

Chapter 4: Making The Cut

"I still feel very uneasy about coming here." Leina said as she walked side by side with Levy.

"Will you stop worrying so much?" Levy asked Leina with a frown.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous." Leina said.

"Hey guys!" Natsu yelled as he snuck up on Levy and Leina.

"Ah!" Leina yelled in as her heart raced.

"Whoops, sorry Leina. Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Natsu asked with a slight frown.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous." Leina said as she scanned the area for the hundredth time.

"Laxus made a joke about her fighting him in the training grounds yesterday and she took him seriously." Levy said flatly.

"He did? Don't worry, I can fight him for you and you can take someone else." Natsu said with a smile.

"Really, are you sure you want to do that?" Leina asked.

"Sure, I've been trying to beat him for years?" Natsu asked giving her a soft nudge on her side.

"I'd rather fight him two on one then we'll be on the same level as he is." Leina said.

"Whichever way works for me, I just want to kick his ass for once." Natsu said with determination.

"Didn't you do that already?" Levy asked with a sweatdrop.

"That was a different fight; this is not the same as that." Natsu said with a smirk.

"How so?" Levy asked in disbelief.

"Just ignore him; trying to understand won't make the situation any better." Lucy said as she, Erza, and Juvia walked up next to Levy.

"He really is determined, isn't he?" Leina asked Lucy.

"A little too determined." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Well it looks like the evaluation is about to start, you better get ready Leina." Erza said with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with." Leina said as she hung her head in defeat.

"You'll be fine; we go easy on newcomers so you don't have to worry." Erza said to her as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If you say so." Leina said as she walked into the changing room and then walked into the training ground to see everyone in Fairy Tail watching her.

"Do your best Leina." Levy yelled as she watched her from the crowd.

"Don't I always do my best?" Leina asked herself as she prepared herself.

"Your opponent will be Gray Fullbuster!" Makarov said as Gray stood in front of Leina so they could shake hands.

Leina walked back to her place in the training ground and waited for Makarov to begin their fight. She felt her heart race as she waited. Once she heard the loud ring of the bell she had to dodge quickly as Gray threw a punch from behind her.

"_What the hell? He appeared out of nowhere!_" Leina thought as she saw a small smirk on his face when she dodged.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray yelled as he shot an ice lance towards Leina."

"Appear before me, Meian!" Leina said as a Black and Silver nodachi appeared in her hands. (Meian=Light and Darkness)

Leina swung her sword at the Ice Lance and it immediately cut in half and fell to the ground behind her. Everyone cheered as they all watched her land gracefully on her feet. Gray quirked an eyebrow at the elaborate detailed sword. The handle of the sword was black with silver parallel lines and the guard was silver with a black blade collar. The blade of the sword was black and it had a blood red edge that had a silver edge pattern that was in the shape of flames. All in all, the sword looked as if it could do some real damage in the right hands.

"Not bad, but let's see if you can cut this." Gray said with a smirk.

"Ice-Make: Ice Wall!" Gray yelled.

Within a few seconds Leina was frozen in a thick sheet of ice. Everyone went quiet as Leina stayed frozen in the ice with no sign of breaking free.

"_Dammit, I have to break free! The only way I can get out of this is if I do that, but I don't want them to see it yet. I've got no choice; I'll do it in three seconds!_" Leina thought as she felt the dark power emerging from her body.

"Devil's Cry!" Leina yelled as she changed for a brief second and let out a screech that had everyone in the training grounds covering their ears.

Leina quickly changed back before anyone could see her and then she stood in front of Gray with a smile on her face.

"I win." Leina said with a wide smile.

"She wins!" Makarov yelled as everyone cheered for Leina.

"Go Leina!" Levy and Lucy yelled with smiles on their faces.

"I didn't hurt your ears too bad, did I? Leina asked Gray as she helped him stand.

"Nope, I'm good." Gray said with a smile.

"Am I an official member now?" Leina asked Makarov as he walked towards her.

"You were a member from the start; this was just a test to see what type of magic you use." Makarov said with a smile.

"I could have told you that on my own." Leina said flatly.

"Yes, you could have, but I still would need to see just how advanced you are in using your magic.

"Well the only types of magic I can use are Letter Magic and Sound Magic beside that I can make weapons and I am good at fighting with them." Leina said with a nervous laugh.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Leina." Makarov said as he placed her Burgundy guild mark on the back of her right shoulder.

Leina smiled as she walked out of the training grounds to see Levy and the others smiling brightly at her. Levy ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"You did great; I can't believe that you've improved that much with all that work you had been doing." Levy said with a smile.

"I know, I actually thought I was gonna be pulverized." Leina said with a laugh.

"My Nanna is growing up so fast." Levy said while wiping away a fake tear.

"Nanna?!" Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy asked with confused faces.

"Ever since we were little she's always called me that." Leina said with a sigh.

"Isn't what you would call an old lady?" Gray asked.

"That's why I call her that, she has a habit of acting like an old lady when she gets too comfortable." Levy said.

"I do not!" Leina said in defense.

"Hey, good job out there. You really know how to hold your ground." Laxus said as he stood behind Leina. She was so caught off guard that she couldn't do anything but smile up at him as he loomed over her.

"Well I'll be off, see you guys around. Oh yeah, Welcome to Fairy Tail Leina." Laxus said with a smirk on his face.

_**I hope you all like chapter 4 and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry that I'm so late but things haven't been going exactly as I had planned. My teacher is being a butt, some of my folks are really starting to tick me off, and I'm about five seconds from having a breakdown if I can't finish any of my stories. Enough about me though, see ya next chapter! Hopefully everything will start to get better once I get my laptop and I seal my door shut from any distractions. **_


End file.
